


Dream about.......?

by Myfavotps



Category: MXM (Band)
Genre: Dongpaca, M/M, Romance, YoungDong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfavotps/pseuds/Myfavotps
Summary: Sometimes thoughts are just too confusing, there are times when you should listen to the whisper of your heart and live your dream. Let’s be quiet and hear what Youngmin’s heart say.





	1. A warm smile

**Author's Note:**

> Well as you can see from the tags this will be a dongpaca /Kim Donghyun and Lim Youngmin/ fanfic. I love MXM so much and love the relationship between the boys. They are just perfect together. There will be some real fact about them in the story, but the other are only my fantasy. End of every chapter I recommended some songs to listen while reading. Well let’s start. I hope you will enjoy it. I would be happy if you wrote me a comment. Let me know what you think about my fanfic.  
> Yeah English isn't my first language so please be patient with me if I made some grammar mistakes.

            Entering their room, Youngmin’s elder brother asked it suddenly: „So do you still want to be an idol, hu?„ His family didn’t drag up this topic after he went home from Produce 101 Season 2 a week ago. The second-born boy was thankful because they were such understanding. There was no need for words. They could see the sadness in his gaze and how little he ate from his favourite foods while trying to look happy.  
He turned away from his brother to gaze through the window. „I don’t know hyung....I worked so much ....but it still wasn’t enough....I don’ t know what would I do anymore...” he replied finally. He didn’t want his hyung to see him as his eyes filled with tears again. He hated those small drops, they made him weak and pathetic. He wanted to show his family he was fine even though he hadn’t got into Wanna One. He wanted to show he was strong and he would fulfill his dream one day in the future. „You said you would give up trying...because of your age,.....you know” his elder brother said carefully, rubbing the back of his neck. Youngmin swallowed hard and forced back his tears „....well I think you should open a dance studio here in Busan instead of running after a foolish dream...... Believe me! One day you will forget the whole thing and you will be happy. Look at me! I’m so satisfied now. I have a pretty fiancée and a good job though I wanted to be an actor in the past. Finally I have become an adult......Let children dream, you aren’t one anymore.” He felt guilty about bursting his bubble. But his little brother had to wake up from his dream and live as a grown -up man. The younger’s tears started rolling down his face.

             Despite his words, the elder just wanted to protect Youngmin from the cruel world of show-business. The truth he never wanted the younger to become a singer, he was afread of he would have a miserable life, living in the spotlight alone. He couldn’t meet his family, he couldn’t have a girlfriend and couldn’t go to party with his friends. He had seen what happened when that rumor about his alleged girlfriend appeared in the media during the show. Poor boy and his family got a lot of hater letters and comments though it was only a fake news. Youngmin always worked hard to make his dream come true. How could he start dating someone in that situation? He knew him well, he was more interested in writing raps than running after girls. He couldn’t remember a time when he saw his dongseng with a female. There were times, he had suspected he loved boys more than girls because he had only male friends. Then he thought the younger was only too shy to show his feelings to girls.

              Still, how would his little brother live a happy life if he wasn’t free. He hated this thought. „I know I’m not a child anymore but.....I can’t give up this dream, hyung...never” Youngmin said it suddenly, turning towards his brother. He couldn’t understand why, but as Donghyun's smiling face appeared very clear in his mind's eye, he felt he could do everything. He always became stronger while this warm feeling was spreading through his whole body. He never thought of what did it mean. He just let this sensation ran through him. „I need to talk to Rhymer. I go back to Seoul....” he said and started packing his stuffs into his bag. „What do you want to do there?!” shouted his brother. He couldn’t understand what had just happened with his dongsaeng? „One day....one day you will see it...at least...I hope it ...” he said it smiling with tearful eyes. That week it was the first time he looked happy for real. He took BNB necklace and decided to wear it again, then left the room in a hurry. He said a short goodbye to his parents and his dongsaeng, who couldn’t understand anything, they were just happy because they could see him smiling again. After he had rushed out of the house, they asked his elder brother why had he left their home so sudden. „I don’t know ...Maybe he is out of his mind. He cries and laughs at the same time.” he said and went back into his room. The parents just looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

               Despite his brother’s opinion, Youngmin knew he didn’t go crazy at all. Actually he took a new lease of his life. He felt light, lighter than ever all in his years. Maybe he could fly like birds if he tried. The heavy thing that was on his shoulder so long disappeared. He did’t know exactly what he would say to the CEO, but he knew something surely he was never going to give up on his dream. If it was childish, he would be a big child in his whole life. He couldn’t live without this warm feeling inside him. Donghyun’s words were ringing in his ears, „Hyung...I know you can do it....I’ m sure you will be the most popular idol in Korea one day. Just be strong now. Show them how good the Brand New Boys are. You know you have to work instead of me, too. If you stand on the stage with your Wanna One members, I will be your fan and cheer you....Hyung fighting!!!” He was about to leave the dorm, after he had been eliminated. He smiled as always but his eyes didn’t shine as bright as they used to. Youngmin couldn’t say anything. He only looked at him silently leaving the room where they had lived together during the competiton. After Donghyun had left that place, the air became colder. However, there were other trainees, the older boy felt lost and alone.

                He looked down onto DongDong’s empty bed. When he had been there, Youngmin could hear his little chuckles, watching films on his tablet with earpieces. About half an hour later he could hear his small breathing, sleeping peacefully. There were nights when he just stared at his dongsaeng dreaming sweetly in the moonlight. How could someone be so perfect? Eyes ...was pefect ✅ Nose was perfect ✅ Lips was more than perfect ✅ He just looked like an angel. Youngmin thought about such things a lot. There were evenings when he fell asleep looking at the younger boy. Well it was a very unusual pose, that made others in the room laugh at him. It became his odd sleeping habit. Nobody knew the real reason. It happened because of that always-smiling boy who was his partner in everything from the moment he had joined the company. He was always there for him. When he cried Donghyun would pat his back, comforting him and make him happy with his Dad jokes.

               He gave him the Alpaca nickname, too. Youngmin never thought he would be happy if someone told him he looked like an animal, but if the younger called him Alpaca, it was okay. When DongDongie, as Youngmin petted his dongsaeng, appeared in practice room using his nickname for him: „Paca...Paca ...where are you?” the older always became extremely happy, because it meant he could look the other’s beautiful smile again. He never tried giving these feelings a name because it was too scary. It was just a good feeling what he let it be in his heart and let it grow there.

               While thinking about such things, he arrived at the airport. The traveling went eventless, only some girls recognized him. He was thankful when they didn’t push their mobilphones into his face to take some photos of him. They only said him: ”You are so handsome ..... We are your fans, oppa......Fighting!!!” then they left him alone that was to say they followed him for a while, but when he took on a bus they also went to their way. He thought he would live his life this way as an idol in the future. It was not that bad as his brother had said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended songs : Eric Nam – 4a.m., Eric Nam - Love song, Kevin Oh – Be my light, Sandeul – One more step


	2. What is this feeling? Maybe...?

           Donghyun was in the practice room again, after he had been at home some days. He couldn’t stay in Daejeon anymore. His parents and his twin brother, Taehyun only talked about him. Why didn’t Rhymer let Brand New Boys debut? Why did he send them to Produce 101 Season 2? What would happen to DongDong and Youngmin after they hadn’t got into Wanna One? It made him angry and sad at the same time. In the past two years, he tried to prove his family, he wasn’t a fool and his dream about idol life wasn’t silliness as his parents had thought at first. They had wanted him to be a businessman as his father. Finally they started to believe him slowly as they seen him working hard, but it looked their faith broke after the happenings. Only his elder sister supported him. She tried to cheer him up as always. „You know what they like. They can’t believe things only when it’s in front of their eyes. Don’t take to your heart! I’m sure you are going to be a real artist one day. Just keep working hard. My little brother has everything he needs to be successful. Look at your handsome faceee.....” she said playfully grabbing Donghyun’s cheeks. „Smile! You are more handsome like this.” she forced him to smile. „Noonaaaa!......” he tried to fight back. He preteneded to be sulky, but he couldn’t help laughing at the end. He loved his sister so much. She always knew how she could make him happy.

            Despite his noona kind behave, he couldn’t just sit at home, watching movies on blankets were thrown on the floor. He needed to do something. The truth was, he was sad when he had to leave the show, but he was even sadder because of Youngmin hyung’s elimination. How could they leave such a talented boy out of Wanna One. He had more characteristic than he needed to be a succesful idol. Fantastic rapping skill ✅ dance skill✅ handsomeness ✅ god zero/ walking porn ✅ cute alpaca-like face ✅ aegyo ✅ nice behavior ✅

            The younger loved his hyung’s kind eyes the most, they made his owner so lovely. Sometimes while they was talking, and Youngmin was just staring at him without any thoughts, he looked so cute. At first Donghyun glanced at him occasionally, in time he began to realize that he looked at him more and more. At the end he couldn’t take his eyes off him. Watching back Produce 101, it was so obvious he stared at his hyung in some scenes. He wanted to delete them that his Alpaca couldn’t see them.

            He’d had girlfriends in the past, but he never felt this way before. There wasn’t a specific moment when he just knew. It was sort of happens. It was like that person was there, he had always been there, but he started noticing little details about him – the way he laughed when he was thinking something funny, how he looked in the morning when he was tired because of practice, the small noises he made when he felt comfortable or slept – all of these things he had been doing for months, the older didn’t even realize he did anymore, but were completely unique and new to Donghyun. He started loving stuffs he didn’t like before and felt his heart skipped a beat whenever Youngmin got too near to him. It all built up and built up and then Donghyun had no choice but to blurt out “I LOVE HIM!”

             When they were in Produce 101 was the worst of time. Seeing Youngmin with other guys - mainly with Sewoon - he felt jealous. He hated as his hyung smiled at them. Donghyun almost went crazy, but he was obliged to smile. However, he also liked the other trainees, he could have hit them when they stroked his hyung’s knee or hugged him.

             It was childlike, but he felt guilty. Maybe his hyung didn’t get into Wanna One, because he thought about such mean things. That green-eyed monster made him evil. Still, how could he feel a little pleasure in his heart. Just the thought of being with Youngmin again, like they had been before the show, made him happy. He hated himself. Maybe his hyung was crying in his room at that moment while he was enjoying his pain. „I should have bought a little popcorn.” He said sardonically, feeling terribly.

            Thinking he was the worst dongsaeng in the world, he burst out crying bitterly. He flopped down onto the floor and curled himself up. He didn’t know how many time passed while he was in that state when all at once having noticed a familiar voice near his ear and warm arms around his body. „I’m here...with you...” as the younger recognized the owner of that deep voice he started crying even more. He grabbed the other and hugged him as tight as he could.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended songs : Eric Nam – Stop the rain, Eric Nam – Hold me, I.O.I – Downpour, Ailee - Because it's love


	3. Spoken eyes

           It was already late afternoon - the sun almost went down - when Youngmin arrived at the building of his company. He was lucky because it was Monday that meant their CEO was there. Rhymer who they named Rabeoji held the usual meeting for the week where every artists had to appear who had promote period. It wasn’t a boring event at all, it was more similiar to a dinner. They ordered something food mainly pizzas and theyt talked about their jobs. The alpaca-like boy decided to wait in the practice room until the event ended. Maybe he would dance a little. It was good he had everything in his bag, he needed. He was too excited to go to the dorm to pack his stuffs out. 

           Entering into the room he noticed something odd, someone was crying there. It happened sometimes when a trainee wasn’t satisfied with himself. He also cried there time to time when he was alone. Nonethless they wanted to be idols, they were still men. It would have been embarrassing both of them. So he understand the situation, not wanting to disturb anybody, he turned back. But all of sudden, he heard a trembly voice, „...I’m.. s.rry.....hy.ng...?” he recognized it immediatelly. It was his most beloved dongsaeng. His body moved without thinking. Reaching him, he whispered into his ear, „I’m here....with you...” He wasn’t able to say anything else, he just hugged him. His heart ached to see him like this, feeling how thigh the younger squeezed him as if his life depended on it. What did make him such sad? Maybe somebody said something hurtful to him. Youngmin knew even so his dongsaeng was a ball of sunshine, he was still a human and like this sometimes he also had a breakdown as everybody else. He was a sensitive person who usually twanged his guitar and humming a sort of slow song when he was feeling down. But he had never seen him like this. He couldn’t do anything, only hugging him, patting his back gently and saying him everything would be alright. As his hyung he felt he should have been more reliable, he should have done something to comfort him. Then from nowhere it came to his mind DongDongie loved Wild Flower by Park Hyo Shin very much. He started singing it quietly, it was rather whispering than singing.

„A white ice... flower that bloomed...  
Puts its face out ...in the welcoming... wind  
It sheds tears... over the wordless and nameless past” the plan seemed to work, because the younger’s crying reduced.

„Hiding in the cold ...wind  
Melting down.... under the single ray of ....sunlight  
That’s how you .....came to me once more.....” he stopped crying and seemed relaxed in the other’s arms. Youngmin could feel his dongsaeng’s slowing breath on his chest and could smell their shampoo scent of his hair. Somehow he felt he had come home finally.

           „Sorry...hyu.g .... I m.de your T-shi.t wet.” Donghyun’s voice was shaking as he started to talk, but he had calmed down. „Never mind. ...It’s an old one anyways...” Youngmin said, looking his shirt what was really wet as if it got soaked in the rain. How much had he just cried? It made him sad. He took the younger’s shoulder and looked into his eyes that were still tearful. He started gently: „DongDongie...you know you can tell me anything.......I will always listen at you. Just tell me what happened to you? I will help you resolve it.” „Thanks hyung! But I’m fine now....I’m only tired.” He said but when he saw the elder’s doubtful expression, he added, „You know my parents wasn’t happy because I didn’t get into Wanna One. I must be such a disappointment for them.........” he sighed deeply. „But please don’t worry about me. I will be fine, just need to sleep.” he said with a forced smile. He kept control of his voice, but his eyes were red and bunged up. However, how could someone still have such a handsome face? It made Youngmin scare. „Who said I worry about you, I just can’t stand it when someone cries like a baby around me.” he said teasing DongDongie. It was his daily habit. He stood up and offered his hand for the younger to help him get up, but he just sat there pouting. He lifted his gaze, „I can stand up alone....Thanks.” he said, but when he tried it, he was unable to move his legs. „What’s wrong?” asked Youngmin smiling. „They are only numb......I will wait here a little” he replied still sulking while trying to stretch his leg. „Okay.....I will do my good deed for the day” he told his dongsaeng, embracing him. He tried to set him on his feet, but he failed and fell on Donghyun instead. „Ahuuu.....” he whined as he hit the back of his head to the mirror. „Are you okay?” the older asked examining the other’s head. „Sorry” he said guiltily. Donghyun’s eyes filled with tears again thinking back how evil he was, he should have said sorry not his hyung. „Cry-Baby” Youngmin said smiling gently and stroked the younger’s hair. „Does it hurt this much?” „Hmmmm....” he nodded feeling awfully. His hyung hugged him once more time taking his breath away. „Just don’t cry again, I don’t want to change my clothes.” Youngmin said pretending indifference. Despite his remorse, Donghyun couldn’t do anything with his heart, that started beating so fast. The older was too near him. He could smell his manly scent, that drove him crazy and can feel as his breath tickled his ear. He felt he could melt in those warm arms, that held him tighly.

             Anyway Youngmin knew his dongsaeng didn’t tell him all of his sadness reason. He had never told lies well, but the older was satisfied with this for the present. If he wanted to tell him something, he would be there to listen him. He pulled away from their hug and looked at Donghyun’s eyes deeply and what he saw in them scare him at first, but at the end it made him feel special. He saw himself in the younger’s eyes cleanly as if he gazed at a mirror. For a wonderful moment he also became Donghyun’s mirror. They were completely mesmerized by each other. Those eyes told everything what maybe their lips would never say out loud.

             Staring at the other like this, they didn’t noticed as the door was opened and after some minutes later it was closed slowly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended songs : Eric Nam and Cheeze – Perhaps Love, Eric Nam – Shower, Sg wannabe - Writing our stories, 4men – You’re my home, Park Hyo Shin – Wild Flower, 2BIC and Kassy – Close to you


	4. Misunderstood signals

            Next morning waking up, Donghyun was the first thing Youngmin saw. The younger boy was sleeping peacefully on the bed beside his. The memory was still fresh in his mind when Daehwi and Woojin had still lived with them, they had slept with DongDong in the same bed. At that moment when they had already left, the dorm seemed so lonely. His most beloved dongsaeng, who stayed by him, had a bed only for himself. But why this scene looked so surreal, maybe because they had never been alone in that room before. There were always those two naughty boys with them. How would their hyungs live their life without them? It was a big change.

           His thoughts flashed back to Donghyun and last night. Arriving home the younger lay down onto the sofa immediately and fell asleep there without showering. He was so tired. Youngmin worried his dongsaeng’s flawless skin would have gone bad without cleaning. So he tried to wake him up, but the younger didn’t react. He didn’t have other choice, he took a wet cloth, kneeled down and started to wash away the tears and sweat that dried onto DongDong’s handsome face. He rubbed it so gently. The sunshine-like boy still seemed to sleep. His gaze wandered over that handsome face investigating every inch of it. Finally he had a chance to look at it so closely, how smooth his skin, how beautifully arched his eyebrows, how long his eyelashes, how deep his double eyelids, how perfectly shaped his nose and how plump and red his lips. Youngmin wiped those lips tenderly. He couldn’t resist touching them with his fingers, too. They were so soft and desirable. Youngmin pulled away his hand quickly. „What are you thinking?!” He said it himself. His dongsaeng moved and opened his eyes. „Hyung.....?” he seemed confused. „I just wiped your sweat....because you stink....Take a shower. It can’t be wiped.” He said then left the room in no time.  
The younger couldn’t understand what had just happened. But he was too tired to think about it. He went to take a shower, then passed out onto his bed. Meanwhile Youngmin’s heart beated as if it wanted to jump out of his chest. He needed a lot of time to calm down until he could fall asleep.

            But it seemed his heart worked normaly again in the morning. It beated slowly as usual. He looked at his roommate. He was sure his dongsaeng didn’t rest and eat normally in those days. Maybe he missed the other two BNB. He always babyed them as if he was their mother. In their opinion, Donghyun was the mum because he took care of their health and he cooked them fried rice and Youngmin was the father because he caught bugs, switched the light bulb, changed the clock battery and fixed the computer. The two younger boys were like children giving love to their parents, making them happy and arguing over petty matters with each other all day. So they four were like a happy family.

            For now on Youngmin had to take care of the mother alone. This thought made him chuckle. He wished he would see the younger’s smile from ear to ear and hear his happy laughing voice again. He had never thought he would miss these little things in his everyday life. He wanted to get them back. He decided to do something that make the sleeping boy happy again. He knew Donghyun liked foods, he only hated mushrooms. However that one thing, he ate everything with starry eyes. Maybe he would have made him something for breakfast. He wasn’t a good cook, so he chose the most simple thing in the world. „Sandwich.....” he thought aloud with a big smile on his face. „oh..oh” he remembered himself that his dongsaeng was still sleeping. He didn’t want to wake him up. He squated down beside the younger’s bed. „...Poor little thing...” He whispered and stroked the other boy’s hair lightly then left the room.

             He didn’t notice that Donghyun was already awake. The truth was he got up before his hyung. He was just laying there and staring at the other. He was confused, why did Youngmin come back from his holiday sooner than he had to. Why was he always there when he needed someone to be with him? Why was he always so kind with him though he didn’t deserve it? The younger boy still felt guilty, he didn’t want to hold back his hyung, he wanted to see him happy living his dream. He looked at him smiling while sleeping. Maybe he was dreaming about something cute. DongDong knew his hyung liked cute things and aegyo too. So the younger hoped if he showed his cute side to him, his Alpaca would be happy. But it seemed his hyung didn’t like when he played like this. He always made an odd face and walked away. DongDong didn’t understand why he reacted this way only to his aegyo. If somebody else did it, his hyung was embarrassed though, but he seemed to enjoy it. So Donghyun decided he wouldn’t act cute again in front of him anymore.

             „Ohhh...he woke up...” he thought and pretended to sleep. He was happy to hear Alpaca will make sandwiches, though he had already known he was going to tidy the kitchen after cooking. DongDong loved as his hyung subtly took care of him, even so Youngmin always said he only took care of himself, but he didn’t want to seem selfish so time to time he gave for example a banana to his dongsaeng and told him: „Hey, eat it. Take it.” and when the weather got chillier, he told him to bring something to wear outside. But Donghyun always thought his hyung wasn’t showy about anything because he was from Busan. Maybe he would have done the same things for everybody else, because he was nice. Donghyun just was in the right place at the right time.

              Suddenly he felt a gentle touch on his hair. Youngmin’s hand was warm and soft. It felt so good. The younger boy almost made a motion and nuzzled up against that large palm. His heart skipped a beat hearding the other’s husky voice, „Poor little thing.” He loved that voice, it was deep and manly. Donghyun was excited whenever he listened him rapping. He had mixed feelings. On the one hand he wanted to keep his hyung for himself only, on the other hand he wanted to show him to the whole world letting them listen his rap.

              Donghyun had never felt like this before. He was a social butterfly, he had a lot of friends, but he had never felt he wouldn’t live without that person. It was like hell watching him from a distance while he was in Produce 101. He just wanted to stick by his side and be with him forever. Suddenly a melody came to his mind, he took his guitar and started singing.

„I just do forever baby  
Only you forever  
A small flower has bloomed in my heart, baby  
Every night, I wanna be with you”

               Meanwhile in the kitchen Youngmin was doing the breakfast. He tried to do his best. When he was ready, he was so satisfied with himself. He found out he had a talent for making sandwiches. He put them onto a tray with a mug of milk. It was a masterpiece. „Awww....I almost forget...... eeny meeny miny moe” he chose a bag of jelly worm as a dessert. Entering the room he found Donghyun sat on his bed, twanging his guitar.

               The older loved to hear the younger playing. Sometimes when he was bored he asked him to sing a song for him and the other always fulfilled his wish happily. He was the kindest dongsaeng that Youngmin had ever met in his life. For example whenever someone didn’t feel well, he gave him/her medicine. He was just nice and friendly with everybody. Sometimes he was envy of his socialness. He had an ability to make friends fast. Maybe if Donghyun hadn’t taken the first step, they would never become friends, because he had been shy in front of other people and introverted. But DongDong just greeted him and started a conversation as if it had been the most natural thing in the world. He just asked him how tall he was and they started talking. After Donghyun took off his mask, Youngmin’s all worries disappeared. It turned out the boy was younger than him and he had the warmest smile the older had ever seen. From that moment they were like peas and carrots. They had never left the other’s side. It was a really special relationship. Youngmin didn’t dare to admit that it was more than friendship.

              „Up already?” he asked giving the younger a smile. Donghyun only nodded. „Are you working on a new song?” he pried. „Maybe....” the younger answered quietly. „Uhh... what will the title be?” he put the tray down, then sat down on the edge of DongDong’s bed. „...I just do...” he glanced at Youngmin, but he looked away instantly. „That sounds great.....what will it be about? He eyed him closely. „Did you make these to me?” he asked it all at once and pointed at the sandwiches. „I was hungry....so I made some....” he hesitated. „Well you must be really hungry.” Donghyun said it incredulously. „.....Eat it all if that’s what you want. I lost my appetite, looking at your morning face.” he said and ruffled his dongsaeng’s hair playfully. „...Sang namja...” DongDong said it cutely with downcast eyes. He did aegyo again even so he didn’t want it. „Anyway I have something to do...so just rest....I go. Bye!” Youngmin took his wallet and his mobilphone and he disappeared in the twinkling of an eye. Donghyun just blinked. „.................Wait.....is he going like that???” Youngmin usually wore a T- shirt for sleeping that kakao charachter were on it. The door was opened again and the elder walked back into the room. He unhanged some clothes from the rack, then left the place again without a word. Donghyun just blinked more then before, „Awww...Alpaca forgot his fur...” he burst out laughing. His stomach hurt.  
Outside Youngmin could hear the younger happy voice again and he can’t help smiling, even though he was embarrased as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended songs : The Rose – Like we used to, Crush (feat. Gray) – Whatever you feel, G.Soul – You, Jonh Park – Thought of you, Cheeze – Love you, MXM – Errday, MXM – I just do


	5. Creating fate

         „What? Donghyun and I as a duo?!” Youngmin shouted sitting in the office of their CEO. „Ahhha...you heard it well. You will promote together until Daehwi and Woojin come back. „But...how...?” Youngmin couldn’t understand anything. He only wanted to tell Rabeoji that he still wanted to be an idol and he was going to work harder then before. „You know if it weren’t the two of you, there wouldn’t be a debut. Because it’s the two of you, there are synergy and chemistry. I were a fool if I made you wait for the others. Think as if it had been a pre- promote to Brand New Boys.” Rhymer was so enthusiastic as always. He showed all of his 32 teeth. „Well......we are still lacking.....” Youngmin said it doubtingly. He was happy and unsure at the same time. How would they work together as a duo? They were so different. „There isn’t an alternative. You will debut with Donghyun or you have to leave the company.” the CEO vowed it firmly. „Okay. I will do it!” He gabbled. He couldn’t leave this place. Maybe he would have never seen DongDongie again. „That’s the spirit, my son.” He said it, smiling again and hugged Youngmin, patting his back hard. Rhymer was relieved. He wasn’t sure what would the young boy reply. The truth was he suspected the two boys loved each other, but he wasn’t sure until he saw them in the practice room yesterday. Then he decided to give them a chance to find out their true feelings. Maybe it was risky, but he loved touch- and -go business. He felt as if he was Cupid „You know what? I think it’s your fate” He added lightly. A fate was created by Rabeoji. „Maybe...” Youngmin said it gingerly. „Maybe...maybe...” he told himself. Maybe that old man was right and this was their fate. He also felt he couldn’t do it with anybody else only with Donghyun. 

             After they had called up Donghyun and he was agree without a misgiving word, Youngmin discussed everything about their debut with Rhymer, then he decided to practise a little, he had too much thoughts in his mind. An hour, two hours....he didn’t realise how many hours passed only when he noticed the sunset. He packed his stuffs and he was already on his way home. He took on a bus and just stared through the window listening to music. Where is my heart by Kyuhyun was played. It was Youngmin’s life song. 

„The more I follow you, the more tears come  
The closer I get, the more I long for you”  
..............................................................  
„Where is my heart going?  
Where should I get rid of you?  
You who keep endlessly collecting in my heart.”

           At that moment all he could think about was Donghyun. His dongsaeng’s eyes was bright as the stars, his smile was so beautiful and his aegyo was killing. He almost got heart attack whenever the younger acted cutely. He was sure DongDongie was going to look perfectly perfect on the stage, but how would an Alpaca match with him. Would he be good enough? While he was imagining themself in front of their fans, he was falling asleep. Some minutes later he woke up sweating from a dream where everyting was like in his real life, the only different was Donghyun didn’t exist there. He felt like the kerchief that covered his eyes finally fell down and he saw everthing clearly. This is what LOVE felt like, the feeling that you couldn’t lose that person. He couldn’t live without him no matter what would happen with him in the future he just needed DongDongie to be with him. It wasn’t matter if he wouldn’t be an idol, as long as the younger boy would be there, smiling at him warmly as always. At that moment Youngmin realised everything was because of Donghyun. After he met the younger he only wanted to be an idol to be with him. He felt himself weak, sad and cold without that sunshine-like boy. He warmed him up when he felt winter in his heart It wasn’t matter that they both were boys even though he had never been in this kind of relationship. He would still love Donghyun even if he were an alien. 

          He took off the bus excitedly and almost fell as he rushed to see his dongsaeng again. That warm feeling came again, his face became red and his legs moved faster without orders. He felt he would become anything for Donghyun. If he was cold, he would be his coat that warm him up. If he got wet by rain, he would be his umbrella that kept him dry. If he needed a blanket, that he could watch movies on the floor, he would be that. If he was thirsty during practice, he would be the water. If he was hot, he would be the cool breeze. If he was afraid of dark, he would be the light. If he need someone to protect him, he would be his bodyguard. If he needed someone to comfort him, he would be his best friend. If he need someone to give him an advice, he would be his elder brother. If he needed someone to catch a cockroach or a spider, he would be his father. But the most important if he needed someone to love him and hold him, he would be his lover.

             Arriving at their dorm he was so enthusiastic, but what he found there wasn’t what he expected. Donghan was there and he hugged Donghyun tightly. Well it wasn’t the first time the older looked them hugging, but somehow....somehow at that moment it felt different. He got angry for the first time. Why was Donghan there at that late hour?! It was already dark. He liked that boy, as other trainees but at that moment he felt like he could punch him. Why was he so close to DongDongie?! Why did he pat his back?! And why did their hug take such a long time?!!!! He couldn’t take it anymore. He was jealous as hell. He went to them and separated them without a word of greeting. „You should go home Donghan....” he said it firmly. „Now.” he added glaring at him. „Hyung!!!” the two younger boys were in shock. That hyung had never behaved like this. His eyes glinted in the moonlight. The atmosphere became so strange. Youngmin and Donghan just stood there stared at each other’s eyes. Donghyun’s gaze wandered from his friend to his hyung, then to his friend and back to his hyung again. He didn’t know what shoud have he said even though he usually had a word for every situation. „Okay....I go now...Bye Donghyun! ...Youngmin hyung...” Donghan said it suddenly, did a 90 degree bow for the older then he disappeared in the darkness like lighting. „Hyung...Are you okay?....What was this?” DongDong asked carefully. „What was this?! Are you still asking me? You were who hugging with that dude!” He looked at the younger severely. His eyes were dark and cold as onyx. Donghyun startled. It felt like they were going to fight though they had never done it before. But he was ready. He wasn’t going to let his hyung tell him who he would have touched. However he hadn’t been full age officially yet, he wasn’t a child anymore. „He is my friend. What on earth has come over you?! We usually hug when he is about to go.” he said. His voice pitch got higher. „Yeah....” he laughed satirically, rolling his eyes. „Do you always hug like this? What are you?! Lovers?!!!” Youngmin was so angry. He grabbed Donghyun’ s shoulders. „Answer me!!!” He said narrowing his eyes at his dongsaeng. „Hyung...” he couldn’t believe what had just been happening. How could his kind Alpaca behave like this? „Maybe.....maybe.....he is jealous.....” thought the younger. His heart beated in his throat. ”We are both boys. How can I....” he started to protest but was cut off by his hyung, „Can’t two boys do this?!....” he shouted then he grabbed his dongsaeng’s jacket abruptly and pulled him closer until their lips met roughly. Donghyun whimpered in pain, moments later Youngmin’s lips became gentle comforting him, they brushed against his closed mouth slowly. His tongue licked DongDongie’s bottom then top lip. He begged permission. Feeling the rush of pleasure, that run through his whole body, Donhyun’s resistance crumbled and he parted his lips. Youngmin took the other’s bottom lip into his mouth and very gently sucked on it, then he did the same to his top lip too. Finally he took both of his dongsaeng’s lips inside of his and bite them softly, while stroking his cheeks with his cold hands. Donghyun was all over his hyung. It was better than he had ever dreamt about it. Finally he realized that Youngmin also loved him. It wasn’t a platonic love anymore. It was just too much. He hugged the older’s waist inside his 0pened coat and nestled against him. His hyung wrapped his arms around him tightly. They could feel the warmth of each other’s body. Their kiss became intense as their tongues met and rubbed against each other. The time stopped for them and the other people didn’t exist anymore, there were only the two of them.

           A lot of minutes slipped past when finally they separated gasping. They just gazed into each other’s magnetic eyes. Then Youngmin leaned closer wanting to continue it but DongDong put his index finger onto his lips stopping him. The older just blinked. „Okaaaaay....up till here for today......” he said with a big smile on his face. „Why are you in such a rush. It’s only the start.” He gave his hyung a last peck then took his hand and pulled him toward the dorm building. Poor Alpaca was disappointed, he wanted more kisses. Don’t sulk!” DongDong said glancing over his shoulder. „Mini Mini is upset! Hm....hm...!” he did aegyo. Donghyun burst out laughing and Youngmin was so happy thingking he would hear this cute voice everyday from now on. 

             Because what the younger had said was true, it was only the start of their life together. They didn’t need any words to know how the other felt. They were there, not to mark the start of a relationship, but to recognize a bond that already existed. Anyway it would have been embarrassing like hell to say I Love You to each other :D

Closing line:  
Despite Youngmin knew his DongDongie was also into him, he still decided to put him inside his pocket and hid him there, if somebody wanted to hug him again. Because Donghyun was he always dreamt about.

Happy Ending!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended songs : The Rose – Sorry, Eric Nam - Before the sunset, Han Dong Geun – Making a new ending for this story, Kyuhyun - Where is my heart, Jung Yong Hwa – For first-time lovers, MXM – Rush on you, MXM – Save the rest, Henry – It’s You

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended songs : Eric Nam – 4a.m., Eric Nam - Love song, Kevin Oh – Be my light, Sandeul – One more step


End file.
